Power Of The Heart
by Zarrick Zule
Summary: The Eva Pilots Class is going on a School Trip. Will the Pilots be able to go, and if so will Shinji ever show Rei his true feelings. SxR and later a AxACC Pairing. Rating for later chapters
1. Chpt 1 School Trip

**Power Of The Heart**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did i don't own Evangelion**

A/N: This is my first Fan fiction so please bare with me if it is not to your liking. Any pointers in making this story better are greatly appreciated. If you must flame then at least be specific about what you dislike. Well….. Here goes nothing. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: School Trip 

Shinji sat at his school desk trying to tune out the his teacher's constant ramble of Second Impact which seemed to be the only thing he would ever talk about, God forbid he talk of something else.

Suddenly his laptop popped up a message box:

IrGunCrazy: Hey Shin-man why you so gloomy lookin?

Eva01: Nothin, just thinking of how incredibly boring this class is. Nothing interesting ever seems to happen in here.

IrGunCrazy: I hear ya

SportsFan has entered the room.

SportsFan: What I miss guys? I dozed

Eva01: Not much just the same old boring lecture on Second Impact

Suddenly their laptops shut off and the teacher yelled at the three young men "If You 3 Are Finished Chatting, I Will Get To My Special Announcement. This Weekend We Will Be Going On A Little Camping Trip To Lake Hironas. I have here all of your permission forms. Please have them signed and back to me by Thursday if you wish to be able to go."

A loud cheer came from the class, that is, except for the 3 Eva Pilots sitting in the room who just sat there looking very depressed. Even Rei who seemed to never to show any type of emotion, seemed to show a sign of slight disappointment.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for the Eva pilots. After their final class was over Hikari the class rep followed her daily ritual of "Rise. Bow" before dismissing. Everyone, save the Eva pilots, gave out a joyous cheer for the upcoming trip, while the pilots just drug on towards home together.

"GOD THIS SUCKS! ONCE AGAIN ANOTHER TRIP THAT WE GET TO MISS OUT ON THANKS TO EVA!" Asuka yelled out as they trudged on. "I know Asuka but we have to be here in case of an Angel attack." stated Shinji.

"Yeah but an Angel hasn't attacked in over a year. You think if we asked Misato she could pull some strings this time. I for one deserve it, not so sure bout WonderGirl and you Baka but we should at least try." Asuka claimed. Shinji and Rei nodded to her and continued.

Shinji noticed Rei looked a lot more downcast than normal, he always did care for her more than he would ever let on. Seeing her like this tore him up inside, so he decided to try and cheer her up" So… um Rei…. Is something the matter, you seem a little down now. Something wrong?" he said in a caring voice. Rei looked up at him with her emotionless stare, and he could have swore he saw her begin to blush. "I seem to agree with Pilot Soryu, I too am unhappy that we will be missing out, why I am feeling these emotions I do not know"

Before the realized it they were standing in front of the door to Misato's flat. They all stood there, fearing that the purple haired woman would tell them that which they didn't wish to hear. Finally Shinji reached out to open the door when suddenly it opened on him and he was thrown to the ground by and unknown force……

To Be Continued…..

A/N: Well that was a bit slow. I hope to be able to speed it up a bit and make it juicier for you all cause I'm just a pervert like that lol. If youd like, gimme any ideas you have that could help make this story more enjoyable. Until the next chapter; Final Decision;


	2. Chpt 2 Final Decision

Power Of The Heart

**A/N: Giving a thanks to gunman for giving me some rather interesting ideas. I plan to incorporate most of them into the story as best I can as well. Well back to the story, Im hoping that you guys can enjoy this chapter a little bit more than the last as i hope to dive deeper into the relationships a bit more as well. Tell me what you think...**

Chapter 2- Final Decision

After reorienting himself and with the help of Asuka and Rei, Shinji was able to get Misato off of him and stood himself up.

"Oh hey guys!" noticing she had fallen ontop of Shinji a moment ago, "Sorry bout that Shinji, I was in a bit of a hurry. Do you guys need anything?"

Asuka then took charge of the situation by speak up "Yeah Misato, we were wondering if you could sign our permission slips and allow us to go on the school trip to Lake Hironas." and giving her most pitiful looking face," We have after all, defeated all those Angels, I believe we deserve the break, Isn't that right you two?"

"Yeah Misato please..."

"This is true Major"

Misato stood there a moment contemplating this, "Well you all do have a point, you have been working hard lately." thinking once more she added "But I will have to confirm this with NERV if this is acceptable, though I see no reason for them to disapprove it."

At this point all of the children's faces lit up instantly, including Rei's. Each person's mind filling up.

'Finally a quiet place in which to rest, and maybe, just maybe I can have a chance to talk with Ikari of these feelings I seem to be having around him lately' Rei thought to herself.

'Great now maybe I can talk with Rei to find out if she really likes me or not' Shinji contemplated.

'Finally a break, a place to rest, and most importantly too humiliate that baka' Asuka schemed

'I wonder if I fed Pen-Pen this morning?' Misato inquired

"Thanks Misato!" The 3 children said simultaneously. Each giving their guardian a hearty farewell before receeding into the apartment as Misato head off to NERV.

As they walked in, taking off their shoes, the 3 decided to watch the TV together and plopped down on the couch, Shinji trying to sit as close to Rei as possible without worrying of freaking her out, though in Rei's mind she would have preferred to be even closer to the boy.

While they sat there watchin random shows on the TV, Shinji and Rei would steal glances at the other while they weren't looking. But, while the 2 of them didn't notice the constant glances at one another, a certain red-haired girl did, and she didn't like it.

She decided to try and end this before it could begin to blossom into something more serious. True she found Shinji to be a spineless, wimpy person, she also saw him as a charming and caring individual, though she would never admit this.

And so she began to make her first strike. Slowly she crept across the couch and laid her self in Shinji's lap, which caught him completely by surprise causing him to gulp slightly. Rei on the other hand had noticed this and suddenly was overcome with a strange emotion that screamed for her to Bitch-Slap the redhead back to Germany. After contemplating what to do next she decided not to attack her physically but to attack her pride by doing the last thing anyone would ever expect her to.

She slowly came closer to the confused young boy and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

Shinji on one hand was extremely confused yet was stimulated by the kiss and decided to return it by deepening it even more. On the other hand there was Asuka, who became so outraged by this show of affection, she quickly got up and stomped off to her room in defeat.

As the 2 broke off their kiss, they slowly looked at each other, mesmerized by each others eyes.

Suddenly the door flew open revealing an exhausted Misato. Quickly the 2 separated as to not be seen by Misato and have to endure endless joking.

"Hey you two, where's Asuka?" Misato asked.

"Umm... I think she went to her room. Why do you ask?" Shinji inquired

"Because I have good news, NERV has allowed you 3 to go on the trip on one condition..."

"I will be joining you"

To be continued...

**A/N: Bum Bum Bum...well I think I like this chapter a bit more than the first. May not have gotten too far but I mainly wanted to get a little bit of a relationship going between Shinji and Rei. Trust me though I intend to move on and get them to Lake Hironas, where I intend to really spice things up a bit. Well thats it for me tonight. I'll try to throw out a new chapter or so on Sunday seeing as I'll be busy working this weekend. Till then review and tell me what you think, and remember the more you review and tell me what you think and give your suggestions, the sooner I'll try to spit out more chapters nnd the better they'll be. Till the next chapter; Arrival;**


End file.
